Valentine Evenings
by Elenna Telrunya
Summary: Sarah's husband is dead, her children are grown, and she's spending the last night of her cancerous life...alone...until she calls upon a familiar Goblin King. OneShot! JS! Songfic! Happy Valentine's Day!


Dislcaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Jim Henson or David Bowie's "As the World Falls Down"

I wanted to post this up yesterday and I loved writing this one shot...even though it is sad! I was listening to the lyrics all day yesterday when I came up with this short story to go alone with it! Please don't kill me over this! I hope you guys love it!

Please R&R!!**

* * *

**

**Valentine Evenings**

There's such a sad love

Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel

Open and closed within your eyes

I'll place the sky within your eyes.

Reality is a ticking clock for humanity that holds numerous time limits for everyone within its grasp. Some humans seem to live forever, others die suddenly from "accidents" that seem greatly unexpected, and the rest die slow, painful deaths. Even being a strong believer in the unbelievable, the time limit for Sarah Williams-Bennett had finally found a stopping point late one February night.

Michael Bennett, her loving husband of twenty-five years, had found his sudden death five years prior to this night when a gang decided to beat up a young man and Mike had wanted to try to be a hero. He was murdered one month before their twins, Myra and Jason, graduated from High School.

Sarah was finally coming out of the depression two years ago when she walked in the doctor's office and was diagnosed with kidney cancer at the age of forty-three. She tried radiation like most cancer patients but her body could not fight any longer. She was pronounced terminal eight months later but had surpassed the expected expiration date. However, the night had come at last.

_There's such a fooled heart_

_Beating so fast in search of new dreams_

_A love that will last within your heart_

_I'll place the moon within you heart._

For her final moments, Sarah went up to the attic, wanting to be surrounded by her childhood and her dreams once again. Oh yes, she knew the Labyrinth had been real but could never find it in her heart to call upon her friends again. Not even tonight when all she wanted was to see them. But she would not call them if they came without HIM.

Pulling out her doll, the one in the carousel that she had to put away after she married Mike, Sarah turned the music on as it slowly filled the room. Tears formed in her eyes at the memories she once held so dear. Once she had shared these memories with her children, but all children grow up and now she was alone all over again.

_As the pain sleeps through_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill has gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you-oo-oo_

_As the world falls down..._

"Oh my love," she whispered to her empty attic. "I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you. I was too young to realize how amazing you actually were, Jareth." She coughed, feeling the hard pain within her body once again. "You were my world, my heart, my love, and my every desire. No wish you offered me could ever compare to the one dream of just being near you forever." She sighed. "Even now as I sit for the last time, all I can think about is you and it hurts my heart more than the cancer." The tears slowly began to fall. "I truly am a selfish brat."

_Falling_

_(As the world) Falling down..._

_Falling in love_

"You are never selfish, Sarah," a very familiar masculine, British voice spoke from her far left. "You have always been an amazing woman." Gasping, she let the doll fall to the floor as it rolled over to a leather boot. The man reached down, and gently picked it up before walking over to her who continued to gasp as two different colored eyes knelt to meet her own.

"Jareth," her voice rasped, reaching a hand out to touch his face as her world slowly turned to black.

She fell into his arms, her heart stopping slowly as the last of the music died with it. Holding her close to his heart, the unchanged Goblin King silently wept tears for the only woman he would ever love.

"Happy Valentine's Day….my love," he cried to her softly, lying on the floor of her old attic. He held her tightly in his arms as the sun rose the next morning, his voice still singing to her of their song for the final time.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold_

_I'll spin you Valentine evenings_

_Though we're strangers till now_

_We're choosing the path between the stars_

_I'll leave my love between the stars_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling in love..._


End file.
